The present invention relates to skin creams and more particularly to a topical skin ointment that provides reliefe from skin irritations; the topical skin ointment including the following ingredients: Vitamin E in an oil base, Vitamin A and D ointments, Zinc Oxide ointment, Aloe Vera extract; the ingredients being combined in the following quantities twenty thousand units of Vitamin E in the oil base, two ounces of Vitamin A and D ointment, one ounce of Zinc Oxide ointment and one ounce Aloe Vera extract.
Individuals often suffer from minor skin irritations such as dry chapped skin, minor cuts, and scrapes and abrasions. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an ointment that could be applied that would reduce the discomfort associated with these types of skin irritations as well as promote the natural healing process.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a topical skin ointment that includes including the following ingredients: Vitamin E in an oil base, Vitamin A and D ointments, Zinc Oxide ointment, Aloe Vera extract; the ingredients being combined in the following quantities twenty thousand units of Vitamin E in the oil base, two ounces of Vitamin A and D ointment, one ounce of Zinc Oxide ointment and one ounce Aloe Vera extract.
Accordingly, a topical skin ointment is provided. The topical skin ointment includes including the following ingredients: Vitamin E in an oil base, Vitamin A and D ointments, Zinc Oxide ointment, Aloe Vera extract; the ingredients being combined in the following quantities twenty thousand nits of Vitamin E in the oil base, two ounces of Vitamin A and D ointment, one ounce of Zinc Oxide ointment, and one ounce Aloe Vera extract. In preferred embodiments of the topical skin ointment one-half ounce of one-percent Clortrimazole ointment and/or one ounce of Desitin(trademark) ointment may also be included.